A Taste of Summer
by Eirist
Summary: Crazy, lazy, wet and wild summer shenanigans involving the swordsman and the navigator. Summer-themed one-shot collection for the #ZoNaSummerFest in Tumblr.
1. Beat the Heat

**Disclaimer:** One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

**Reminder:** I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

**Warning:** OOC possible. One shot.

**Rating: **M (Suggestive and sexy?)

**Note: **Entry for the#ZoNaSummerFestival event in Tumblr. Theme: Ice Cubes.

**Summary: **The swordsman and the navigator find a way to cool down amidst the heat.

* * *

**A Taste of Summer **

**1: Beat the Heat**

* * *

"You gonna drink that?"

Nami blearily opened one eye to stare at the speaker.

She frowned when she realized Zoro was standing beside her, pointing at the pitcher of water Sanji had thoughtfully placed near her orange smoothie before heading out with the others to explore the island where they just anchored.

Lifting her sunglasses to glower at the swordsman for disturbing her, she muttered a 'no', before lowering it and settling back to continue her interrupted nap.

She was about to doze off again but was distracted by the sound of glass clinking. She opened an eye again and watched Zoro downed a glass of water without a pause. From the sweat glistening on his muscular body, she surmised he must've finished working out and had just come down from the crow's nest.

She continued to gaze at him as he wiped the sweat off his brow, filling the glass again.

"Why is it so hot?" He complained, brusquely dropping down the lawn to sit beside her deckchair. The ice cubes that the cook graciously filled the pitcher chinked against each other as Zoro set it down in front of him.

"Because," Nami responded in a lazy manner. "We are in a summer island, moron."

"Tch," Zoro sounded out. "You just had to place an insult there witch."

"Can't help it," Nami shrugged, crossing one leg languidly over the other.

"Where are the others?"

"Out exploring."

"In this heat?"

Nami turned her face towards him. "Well we need to know what's in that island don't we?"

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Not up to it."

Zoro had the gall to look a little surprised. "You are passing out on mapping the island and treasure hunting? Wow."

The navigator lifted her head slightly to glare at him. "Of course not! I will go later. When it's not this hot!"

"For a moment you got me thinking that we swapped you with another person in the last island."

She moved her leg to kick him on the shoulder. Her feet slid across his sweaty skin much to her consternation. Zoro caught her ankle before she can do any more damage.

"Eww Zoro!"

"What?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, pulling her leg out of his grasp. "You are sweating like a pig."

Zoro merely raised an eyebrow at her. "And you're not?"

"I am. But not like you!"

"We are in a summer island, idiot." Zoro threw her words back at her. "What do you expect?"

"Why you…"

"Stop it Nami. It's bad enough that it's sweltering in this place. Let's not try to get on each other's throats."

"Hmph!" As much as she hates to admit it, he was right. It was too hot to engage in their usual petty squabble.

Zoro rolled his eye at her as she settled back on the chair. As much as he'd want to spar with her verbally, the summer heat is taking too much strength to even do anything but breathe.

Silence reigned between them. He would leave her to her nap if she would just leave him alone to sit silently under the shade of her striped beach umbrella. Though he really cannot understand why the heck she's sunbathing in this kind of heat.

He flicked a glance at her. Nami was quiet now, her breathing even. She must've fallen asleep.

That was rather quick. He had to admire her tolerance for weather. Even he had trouble resting since it feels like he was being cooked alive.

A soft breeze blew from the port side. Not enough to actually cool him down but it is appreciated.

The soft tinkling of the ice cubes melting in the pitcher caught his ears. Shrugging, he grabbed one and started rubbing it on the back of his neck.

Holy shit. That felt good! Really good. The coldness of the ice and the soft breeze served to cool him off a bit and it felt wonderful that he couldn't hold back a groan.

Nami stirred a little. She had dozed off for a few seconds and was on her way to a much deeper slumber when she heard him groan. It was sounded so… sensual that she can't help but pried an eye open to see what's causing it.

She drowsily watched the swordsman as he leisurely ran an ice cube just beneath his nape. The melting water skidded down his muscled back and Nami held her breath as she continued observing what was supposedly a simple act of cooling himself.

Something suddenly stirred inside her. Something she was quite familiar with.

Something she more often than not feels whenever she was alone with the swordsman.

That certain carnal craving for the ex-pirate hunter decided to rear its unwanted head—that one damned thing she kept carefully hidden under wraps.

The navigator—now wide awake—continued watching as if in a trance. She yearned to grab the ice herself and stroke it on broad expanse of his back and his chest. She longed to trace the water gliding down his body with her lips and tongue.

She bit at her inner cheek. To be honest, it was not the first time she thought of trailing her lips and tongue all over his finely-toned built.

Her face heat up as she remembered all the erotic fantasies she had involving her green-haired crewmate.

Zoro chose to tilt his head towards her at the exact moment. Their eyes met and she felt like she would abruptly combust under his piercing stare.

"That looks nice," she managed to say.

"Yeah…"

She removed her sunglasses.

"Here," Zoro offered, grabbing another ice cube from the pitcher and nonchalantly placing it on her leg.

"Aah! Zoro!" She yelped at sudden cold sensation.

"Relax Nami," he laughed at her reaction. He traced a path upwards, past her knee and stopping midway on her thigh before gazing amusedly at her. Her leg involuntarily flinched trying to get him to move it up, wanting to feel the coolness higher.

She frowned when he withdrew his hand to snatch another cube. Her body instinctively edge closer to him, waiting for his ministration.

But she was disappointed when he rubbed the ice on his neck instead of her leg.

Her chocolate brown orbs followed the melted water trailing down from his neck, his chest, his well-defined abs…

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. The ice cubes were supposed to help cool them down.

But why was it heating her up inside instead?

She cringed when a cold sensation suddenly grazed her collarbone. Her eyes flew open and was surprised to see that Zoro had moved closer to her.

"You looked like you need to cool off," Zoro muttered, though with a hint of amusement in his tone, rubbing the ice he was holding on her skin. "Your face is all flushed."

She couldn't very well tell him that it was not the weather but him that was reason. Instead, she opted to close her eyes and just revel in the sensation of Zoro rubbing an ice cube over her. It's not every day you get this kind of treatment from the ever stoic swordsman.

"Mmm… that feels good." She murmured.

Zoro's lips quirked at that. Nami looked so pleased, the expression on her face making her lovelier to look at. She had tied her hair in messy bun, with a few stray tendrils escaping it, curling at her neck. He brushed away a lock with his finger before grazing her neck with the ice.

Her lips curled contentedly at that. "Zoro…" she all but moaned. "That feels fantastic."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Mmm… way to beat this heat."

She looks so blissfully satisfied with what he was doing. Boldly, he moved his hand from her neck, to her collarbone and down the swell of her breasts where he stopped, the ice in his hand had melted completely.

She breathlessly called his name again and was looking at him with eyes half-lidded.

"Liked it?"

Nami grinned brazenly. "A lot."

"You are not charging me for all these touching, are you?"

She pouted. "I'm gonna if you don't continue."

Zoro chuckled and placed another ice cube—this time just on top of her navel—tracing a line upward, watching the water mark left by its melting form on her smooth skin.

She bit her lip as shivers ran down her spine. That felt absolutely good.

"Nice?" Zoro asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She nodded. "Really nice."

When he moved his hand this time, it was towards the opposite direction. He began to trace the ice downwards, past her navel, stopping just right on top edge of her bikini.

She shuddered involuntarily and bit at her lower lip.

Their eyes met. They held each other's gazes for a moment, each realizing that they both want to cross the imaginary boundaries they had set up for the other.

She continued holding his gaze as the ice and his finger inched lower, deliberately pushing the skimpy cloth down as he leaned his head towards her…

"Oi Nami! Zoro!"

And Zoro pulled back immediately just as she suddenly sat up from her seat. In just a few seconds, the swordsman was already standing near the railing, calling out 'Oi Luffy'; the ice cube and her completely forgotten.

Or so she thinks.

Zoro suddenly tilted his head back at her and she caught his eye. They stared at each other for a few seconds before his gaze riveted on the pitcher near her.

A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips. One that promises nothing good for her.

She responded with a mischievous smile of her own. If this is how he wants to play it, then _Kami_, she's all for it.

There wouldn't be enough ice cubes in the world to quench off _this_ heat after all.

* * *

_**\- The End –**_

* * *

I originally uploaded this in the Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven collection. But since I was able to write another one-shot, I decided they deserve a title of their own.

_**R and R please. **_


	2. Lazy, Hazy, Cozy Night

**Disclaimer:** One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Goldiggers are solely mine though.

**Reminder:** I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

**Warning:** OOC possible. One shot.

**Rating: **M (Suggestive & Itty Bitty Naughty)

**Note: **Entry for the#ZoNaSummerFestival event in Tumblr. Theme: Yukata.

**Summary: **"I think you're the one who's _lost_ Nami."

* * *

**A Taste of Summer**

**2: Lazy, Hazy, Cozy Night**

* * *

Nami blinked uncertainly as she stared at the unfamiliar surroundings and a frown appeared on her face.

Where in the world is she? Did she get _lost_? Whoa!

She's very sure that this is not the corridor that leads to the room she and Robin are sharing for the night.

For one, she clearly remembers being surrounded with the seemingly endless _shoji_ screens in the area where their sleeping chambers are located.

And there is certainly no open space complete with an exquisite garden and a small pond basking in the silvery glow of the moon anywhere near where she'd come from earlier.

The sound of a _souzu's_ bamboo hitting the rock reached her ears. Turning towards its direction, she confirmed that this is not where she's supposed to be.

Yep. She's lost.

How is that even possible?

She probably made a wrong turn earlier. What she initially thought was a small, humble inn… it was a false impression… the place was humongous.

No wonder those pirate fiends they fought earlier made it their base.

The Straw Hats had docked on this island earlier and the survey group (namely Luffy, Usopp and Chopper) that scouted it cheerfully proclaimed that they saw a local inn in the mountains where they can take a 'mini-vacation'.

_Kami_ knows how much they need it. They've been doing a lot of fighting these past few weeks that its bound to push every single one of them hurtling towards insanity.

As their captain yapped about their 'vacation time', they all trudged uphill since said inn is in a high point overlooking a humble village.

When they arrived there, they met face to face with a really unpleasant and vicious pirate crew called the Goldiggers.

Said crew have been terrorizing the area for a month now, raiding and stealing from the townspeople in the village for sport and had made the inn their 'headquarters', much to the dismay of the elderly couple who runs it.

They had successfully driven out the outrageous group of ruffians. Poor pirates who haven't heard of the names: _Mugiwara no ichimi_, Straw Hat Luffy and Pirate Hunter Zoro for starters.

And much to the delight of Nami, an aging map was left behind as the Goldiggers departed in panic as if the devil himself were on their heels.

That's when they learned that the other pirate crew's main objective for staying in the island was to hunt for treasure.

Which the navigator straightaway assigned as tomorrow's mission… and the others know very well not to contradict.

The elderly couple, who was really thankfully that they've driven out the hooligans, offered to accommodate them in the inn for as long as they like… or until they were able to successfully find the treasure (Nami was adamant that they will not leave until they find it and haul it back to the Sunny—log pose locked or not—or heads will roll).

So tomorrow is going to be one heck of an adventure… and she should rest for her to be in tip-top shape for the treasure hunt.

That is… if she can find where their room is.

She felt her head droop sideways involuntarily.

That's it! She had way too much _sake_. Not that she's a light drinker, but they did party raucously and Franky kept shouting '_kampai_' and they kept drinking toast after toast.

If she was feeling the first brushes of inebriation, then there would be no hope for the rest of her _nakama_.

Well… except Zoro. She could probably submerge the swordsman in a tub filled with alcohol and he will climb out of it still completely sober and asking for more.

She shivered a bit when a soft breeze blew by. Her wet _yukata_ was clinging to her body tightly and she rubbed her arms a little for warmth. Their hosts had explained that the island is mercilessly hot during the day but it gets cooler once night-time rolls in.

Maybe that impulse to midnight skinny dip in the _onsen_ was a bad idea.

But the steamy water was so tempting. Not to mention it offers a damn spectacular view of the sea—even in the dark of the night—that she can't help but take the opportunity to submerge herself in it and relax by herself while the rest of her _nakama_ partied and drank themselves to oblivion.

It was refreshing. But the combination of _sake_ and a calming bath was making her lethargic.

She woozily made her way across the wooden floor, forcing herself to find her bearings. But it looks like her brain had already fallen asleep before her.

Thank _Kami_ they had the place all to themselves. She can probably pass out in one of the many empty rooms; the inn had enough to accommodate each _Mugiwara_ after all.

Up ahead she saw one of the _shoji_ doors facing the pond garden was slightly ajar. Moving closer, she decided to peek inside out of curiosity when it slid open completely nearly making her fall on her ass from surprise.

"Eep!"

"Nami?"

The voice unmistakably belonging to their swordsman called her name.

"Zoro?" She queried in return. "You scared the crap out of me!"

The green-haired lad raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" She said with a frown. Then she burst into giggles. "You are lost aren't you?"

Zoro scowled at her. "No I'm not idiot woman. This is our room."

"Huh?"

"I'm sharing it with the other morons. But seems like they're all too drunk to make or crawl their way here."

She threw back her head and laugh. Zoro's possibly correct. It was unnervingly silent considering that it was the _Mugiwaras_ who are in the vicinity. The others are probably dead asleep or dead drunk back in the room where they've been celebrating.

"So you are not lost?"

A vein popped on Zoro's forehead. "I think you're the one who's _lost_ Nami," he pointed out. "Your room is on the other side."

It should've been a hilarious moment… Zoro pointing out the _correct_ directions to the_ navigator…_ if not for the fact that Nami was just staring dumbly at him.

He sneaked a closer look on her flushed face and realized that she had one too many.

"Oh…" was all she could muster after a few seconds of spacing out. "Why do you have the room with a nice view?"

Zoro did not answer her and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Then he noticed the water droplets making small puddles on the floor.

He scrutinized her thoroughly. "Why are you wet Nami?"

She snickered. "Thought it would be fun for a midnight dip."

He stared at her disbelievingly. "You're crazy."

"Am not! Feels good after all that _sake_." She was looking a bit dazed, blinking slowly and groggily.

Zoro sighed. "Come on. Let's get you out of that."

"Pervert."

"_OI_! Don't lump me on the same category as _ero_-cook."

"You want me naked."

The green-haired man blushed. "Not for the reasons you're thinking," he huffed. "I just don't want Chopper in my case ok? I'd be getting it if you turn up sick because I let you sleep in that."

He turned his back on her and marched inside the room. Nami stayed outside watching him, swaying a bit as the mixed effects of sleepiness, alcohol and the hot bath took its toll on her.

"Besides, we still have to look for that treasure of yours tomorrow right?"

Nami smiled widely at that.

"There's a spare yukata here," Zoro explained as he went back to her, brows furrowing as he watched her start to fall asleep on her feet. "Use this," he ordered, offering her a dark green robe. "Might be a little too big for you though."

"Thanks Zoro," she smiled sassily at him.

"_Hnn_..."

"_Shiawase_ punch," she sing-songed as she untied the belt of her _yukata_, dropping the robe down the floor.

Zoro blanched as all the blood in his head went somewhere lower as she stood in front of him in all her naked glory.

Damn if that didn't get him into thinking things he wants to do to her.

"Nami!" He instead hissed through gritted teeth, turning his blind side towards her to avoid seeing more than he should. Even if she was shamelessly flaunting all her assets in front him, he refused to ogle like their resident perverts out of respect, though to be honest, it was really tempting.

Realizing that she was standing outside for all the living souls to see, he pulled her inside while keeping his eye on the floor as she sniggered at his reaction. "What the hell woman! Get in here!"

Sliding the shoji doors shut, he shoved the _yukata_ at her before turning away to compose himself. "Get dressed you crazy witch!"

She had the gall to pout at him. "You're no fun," she complained but did what he ordered her, sliding her arms inside the sleeves and wrapping the garment around her. She tied the belt loosely and announced, "I'm charging you for peeking Zoro!"

"The hell you are! You're the one who undressed suddenly in front of me!" Zoro rubbed a hand on his face out of frustration. She could very well be the death of him.

He will have that image ingrained in his mind and it will not make things easy for him.

"Zoro it's too big!" Nami complained as she poked at his arm, prodding him to look at her.

He glanced at her warily, carefully, in case she decides to subject him to her happiness punch again.

To his relief, she had donned the garment, but it was slipping down a bit that it gave him a glimpse of her shoulders… and her cleavage.

"Just tie it tightly Nami."

"Afraid to see me naked?"

"Shut up! And you know what? Just go to sleep ok?"

"You're such a grouch Zoro."

"Hey! Gratitude witch. Want me to throw you outside? You can sleep in the pond for all I care!"

"Mmmm…"

She did not answer anymore and just settled down on one of the futons on the floor.

He watched as she burrowed herself on the soft mattress not even bothering with the cover duvet. She lay on her side, facing him, her eyes closed.

Zoro sat down a near her. She was mumbling something about teasing, treasure and tomorrow. He snorted. Typical Nami.

He had planned on drinking some more _sake_ while enjoying the view outside when Nami appeared earlier. Perhaps, he still can. He slid the _shoji_ doors open, taking care not to let too much moonlight in lest it wakes the mapmaker.

And he let himself enjoy the _sake_, the momentary peace, the view, while observing the orange-haired girl every now and then as she slept.

He ran a hand through his hair. Nami can be a handful. It's tiring to deal with her that's why most of the times he tries to stay clear of her. But there are moments when he _enjoys_ her company… if it weren't twisting his stomach into knots and making his heart beat fast.

Lately, they both seemed to be standing on the same ground of attraction. Both had been tiptoeing on how to handle the mutual affection they're feeling.

That naked stint of hers is just one of the many ways to confirm what he wouldn't outright admit.

He casually glanced at her and swallowed. She looked enticing, even more when she's sleeping this contentedly. Her _yukata_ had ridden up, exposing the soft skin of her thigh. The garment was open just enough to give him a glimpse of her generous cleavage as well as the curves of her breast.

Damn it all. Even sleeping, Nami was still trying to tempt him.

And if he wasn't a man of discipline, he would have her splayed wide on that futon, moaning his name.

He shook his head and decided to call it a night.

Sliding the _shoji_ doors closed, he covered her up with the duvet before lying down on one of the futons at the other end of the room. Far away from her.

* * *

Zoro woke up to the feeling of warm breath tickling his chest.

His good eye flew wide open when he realized what was causing it.

Someone was cuddled beside him.

He looked down and his eye met with orange hair and it dawned onto him that Nami was now sleeping beside him with an arm draped casually over his waist, her face almost buried in his chest.

What is she doing so close to him? She was three futons away from him and in the other end of the room.

Did he move towards her?

He looked around and saw that he was still in the same place where he decided to lie down earlier.

So that means…

Nami deliberately moved closer to him.

He drew back a little and Nami groaned at the movement.

"Stop wiggling, Zoro. I'm sleeping," she murmured.

"What are you doing Nami?"

She sleepily looked up to his face, taking in his confused expression.

"I transferred here..."

"Why?!"

"It's a bit drafty. And you are warm," she answered dozily. "Now shut up."

"Nami…"

"What?" She asked irritably. The stared at each other for a few seconds; him—unamused, while she—a bit peeved off at his reaction.

Then she snorted. "You let Momonosuke's sister snuggle beside you to sleep. What's the difference if I do it?"

Zoro stared at the top of her head and sighed in exasperation.

"Well for starters, she's not almost naked beside me," he pointed out.

Nami gripped the front of his robe. "I am not naked idiot. I'm wearing something."

"But you are underneath that."

Silence hovered over them, as Nami glared at him.

"And she's not making me feel weird," he admitted.

This time she tilted her head to see his expression much better. "And I do?"

He nodded.

"Is it a good weird or a bad weird?"

Zoro shrugged.

Nami pulled back a little. His answer was really vague and she doesn't know what to make of it.

Maybe she was reading a bit too much than what is actually there between them.

She was about to push off away from him when his hand went to her nape, stopping her.

His lone, grey eye stared straight into her brown ones. "She's also not making me want to do this," he muttered, pressing his lips on hers softly.

And Nami inhaled sharply at the sensation. The hand that was resting on his waist gripped his _yukata_ tightly

Zoro pulled away to study her reaction. She was looking at him with half lidded eyes, her lips slightly parted. He moved his head down to claim her lips again, this time for a much deeper, longer kiss.

Nami smiled against his mouth and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Anything else I make you want to do that she doesn't?" She asked in a hushed tone

"Yeah," Zoro answered breathlessly.

"Well what are you waiting for? We've got the whole night."

* * *

– _**The End –**_

* * *

I just like them cuddling and being sappy. That's just it.

_**R and R please.**_


	3. Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer:** One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Goldiggers are solely mine though.

**Reminder:** I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

**Warning:** OOC possible. One shot.

**Rating: **T (Just chill sappiness overload)

**Note: **Entry for the#ZoNaSummerFestival event in Tumblr. Theme: Paradise.

**Summary: **Paradise is not the one they're currently looking at. Paradise is the one that is just right beside him.

* * *

**A Taste of Summer**

**3: Paradise Lost**

* * *

Zoro wiped the sweat off his brow for probably the hundredth time since he first entered the forest. Lifting the brim of his dark green hat, he looked up at sun, cursing as he trudged forward.

The heat was unbearable, even while in the midst of thick forest trees.

And even in a tank top he'd donned for this excursion, it still felt stifling.

Who in their right mind would go treasure hunting in a weather like this?

Definitely the crazy, money-loving, cat thiefof the Straw Hat crew.

"Zoro! Are you still behind me?" Nami yelled, swiveling to check on him.

"I am witch! You don't need to keep asking that every five seconds!" He growled at her.

"Damn right I don't!" Nami huffed, placing both hands on her hips. "Knowing you, you'd get yourself lost in three!"

"I'll shut you up in two if you don't stop yapping!" He countered, glaring at her viciously. The temperature was making his temper sizzle.

"Oh?" Nami mouthed. "My knees are shaking from fright!" She said sarcastically with a roll of her warm, brown eyes.

Zoro leveled his gaze on her. "I'll give your knees another reason to shake if you don't stop with the sarcasm."

The corner of Nami's mouth turned up at that and she laughed. She approached him sassily. Standing on tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just so you know my knees are still wobbly from last night… not that I'm complaining…"

Zoro met her teasing with a stoic expression.

And she laughed again. "You are such a grouch."

"Hmph!"

"Why so grumpy Zoro?"

"Nothing."

Frowning, she released her hold on him and took a step back to scrutinize his face. "Is this about last night?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

When he didn't answer, Nami sighed. "We already talked about this. I'm not drunk, alright?

"Whatever you say." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

Nami looked at him disbelievingly. "For the last time, it was not a drunken decision!"

"That's not it!" He answered. "Last night was…"

"A mistake?" Nami cut him off, folding her arms across her chest. "You're having second thoughts and realized you don't want it?"

"Huh?"

"Well we can just forget what happened." She suggested flippantly, turning and walking away from him.

"The hell are you saying witch?!" Zoro thundered behind her. "Of course I wanted it. If I didn't then it wouldn't have happened!"

Nami stopped and whirled back to him. "So what's with this temperament?

What are you being pouty about?"

"Because you just had to go and make us do this treasure hunt in this awful heat!" Zoro complained.

"Of course! What makes you think I'm gonna let this chance pass?"

"I'm thinking you'd pick spending the day in bed with me over treasure." He nonchalantly stated.

Nami's eyes widened at that and she tried to fight off the smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She definitely did not think that that was an option.

She moved towards him again. "Don't make this hard Zoro," she whispered amusedly, gripping the front of his top and tugging him towards her. She slammed her lips against his.

He eagerly responded, snaking a hand behind her nape to push her closer. "You are the one making this hard," Zoro mumbled between kisses.

"You know the rule," Nami drew back to gaze at his face. "If I am happy then all of you will be happy. And treasures make me happy."

Zoro scoffed at that.

Well she does have a point. A happy Nami actually makes life in the Sunny easy and pleasant.

"Come on Zoro," This time she tugged at his hand. "I'm not gonna go back to the inn empty-handed. I absolutely refuse!"

Zoro scratched the back of his head in resignation. He had never been able to deny her her whims, even from the start.

And he wouldn't be able to especially now.

He let her lead him, yawning loudly as he followed her again. Nami stole a glance at him and watched him yawn again. Something suddenly dawned into her.

"Are you being a grouch and sulking because you want to take your nap?" The navigator inquired in amazement.

Zoro grunted in response. He wouldn't admit to the sulking. The nap, yes. Definitely.

"We've been up all night Nami!" He pointed out. "And now we are hiking through this forest, in this heat…"

"And you want to sleep?"

"Yeah."

Nami exhaled loudly. To be honest, she was also feeling the same. Now the idea of spending the whole day in bed with the swordsman sounds really tempting.

But the call of treasure was a far stronger temptation.

"I'm also feeling stuffy and tired but hell if I pass this opportunity!" She stared at him with a determined look in her eyes. "Besides, I don't complain when you or Luffy charge ahead and challenge all the powerful figures here in the New World. So no, you have no right to complain regarding my treasure hunt."

"You do complain," Zoro pointed out.

Nami narrowed her eyes at him. "But it the end I go along with it. That's what matters!"

Zoro sighed. There's no winning against her when it comes to treasure. "How sure are you that the treasure is still there?" He inquired, following her as they went further into the forest.

Nami flicked a glance to her left then her right. "Because the pirates who owned this map are idiots." She motioned to Zoro to get the map from the rucksack behind her back.

He readily complied, opening her bag and handing her the parchment as he studied their surroundings, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I wonder if the others were able to find anything," Nami murmured as she spread the map down the ground to peruse it more easily.

"They would've called your _den den mushi_ if they have."

The Straw Hats have decided to separate into small groups to explore the areas in the Goldiggers' map and search for the treasure. Robin volunteered to go to and investigate the ruins in east, and both Chopper and Franky offered to accompany her. Luffy, Usopp and Brook decided to goof off in the opposite direction, with their captain slingshotting them towards nowhere much to Usopp's and Brook's terror.

Sanji, who was offering to accompany Nami to the woods of the northern area, fell victim to their captain's antic and got included in Luffy's group when the rubberman accidentally snagged the strap of the cook's backpack, sending him catapulting along with the others.

Nami and Zoro exchanged glances as the cook's cries and curses carried through the air, all aimed at their captain. With a shrug, they both headed off to the forest.

The orange-haired girl pored over the map, brows furrowing in concentration. When she saw him moving from the corner of her eye, she yelled, "Zoro! Don't stray too far!"

"I won't woman! Stop screeching!"

She knew better than to trust his words. "_Mou_, I don't want to search for you as well!"

Zoro pinned her with a glare which she ignored as she stood up, dusting off the dirt on her knees. She then grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the direction they were supposed to go.

The deeper they went into the forest, the thicker and the bigger the trees and the foliage are that the swordsman had to cut their way through.

Nami grinned at him. "No trails anywhere. It means this place hasn't been explored.

Zoro nodded, hacking another tree limb blocking their way. "Wonder why those pirates didn't bother. Thought they were looking for the treasure."

"Because like I said, they are idiots." Nami stated, motioning for him to stop. "They've been following this map alright but there's more to it than what it seems."

"What do you mean?"

She set her bag down on the ground. "I need to check something first," she set the map carefully down on the ground, using stones to hold it in place.

Zoro watched her as she studied the parchment with a serious expression on her face. When she starts to look like that, it means this treasure hunting is a damn serious business.

"Zoro," she suddenly called to him.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he asked, "What?"

"I'm gonna need some time with this," she smiled. "Why don't you nap?" She motioned at the small, grassy clearing between the trees behind her.

Now both of his eyebrows shot up at that.

But he relented. Her offer sounds really good and he was not about to deny himself something he wanted to do since they started this expedition.

He set his own backpack beside hers, glancing as she continued scrutinizing the map, tracing it with her finger before pondering about something. He glanced around, making sure there's no danger lurking anywhere and that he can take a few minutes shut eye.

Situating himself behind her, he surprised the navigator by planting a kiss on the edge of her exposed shoulder. "I like this, Zoro suddenly mumbled. "You are being nice."

Nami blushed at the ministration. Teasing and squabbling at each other was one thing. It was easily done give their long bantering history.

But showing affection with each other is another thing. It was new and surprising. But she likes it nonetheless.

And from the smile gracing his lips, she could surely say he's feeling the same.

In response, she kissed him on the nose.

"That means you also have to be nice too Zoro."

"Aren't I already? I'm here lugging my ass to treasure hunt with you instead of relaxing back at the inn and drinking."

"How about we make a deal?" Nami suggested. "When we get back, I'll let you do whatever you… want?" She murmured, grazing his lips with hers teasingly.

A shark-like grin appeared on his face as he deliberately ignored the innuendo. "You'll let me sleep in peace?"

"Yes," Nami deadpanned. "And I'll make sure nobody disturbs you."

Zoro brushed his lips against hers. "I definitely like this together thing," he admitted. "You rarely give me favors."

They had come to an understanding last night that it was more than just sexual attraction. That they actually like each other and wanted to try and see where this is going.

"I bet you do," Nami rolled her eyes at him while he laughed. "Let me remind you that you need to get me this treasure first."

"Then find the easiest way to it, navigator." Zoro said, lying down on the ground, head pillowed on his backpack as he settled to take his nap. "Then wake me up so we can get going and I can haul it back for you."

* * *

"So dead end?"

Zoro shot her the question, along with an inquisitive look.

She frowned. That can't be right.

"I can't be wrong with this," she mumbled.

"Unless there is a magical entrance here that appears once you utter a magic word, then there is no way we can go ahead in this direction."

Nami groaned. "You! You are listening to Robin's tall tales as well!"

"Can't help it if she's within my earshot!"

She tapped the rolled map onto her forehead. It was impossible. It stated that the mountain rock wall they're seeing serves as the island boundary. And from what she figured out earlier, it also serves as a partition.

And behind it are supposedly the unexplored other half of the island where the treasure possible is.

It was what Robin had speculated when she called their _den den mushi_ earlier. And she agreed with the possibility of it after reviewing the map.

So all the Straw Hats are making their way towards the rock wall.

But the problem is, there is no direct path towards it. Right before them is a dense cluster of trees that not even a single person can squeeze through.

Not even Chopper can make it without getting stuck between tree trunks or branches.

This is probably the reason why the Goldiggers weren't able to get their hands on the treasure; they have met with a naturally made obstruction.

Zoro nudge her suddenly with his shoulder. "Are you sure that that wall has something on the other side of it?" He queried, watching her as she bit her inner cheek out of frustration.

"Positive," Nami nodded. "That wall should give us a sort of access to go to the other side." She took a small notebook from the back pocket of her shorts. Robin had given her some information regarding the island and its old inhabitants. There is no way in the seven seas that the people from the ancient times were not able to cross over to the other part. There is a way somehow and they have to find it.

She shoved the notebook back to her pocket and pouted. "The only problem is this thick, overgrowth in front of us that seems to be saying do not go further."

The green-haired lad sighed. He lowered his backpack on the ground and grabbed Nami's hand.

"Get behind me." He ordered.

"Zoro?" Nami watched him unsheathed one of his swords and glanced around worriedly, expecting an enemy to suddenly spring out from the bushes.

"_Ittoryu. Sanjuroku Pondo Ho!"_

He swung his sword and an air slash appeared spiraling towards the trees, destroying them and turning them to smithereens.

Nami gasped. The slash reached far back until it hit the rock wall causing an explosion.

Zoro re-sheathed his sword and waited for the dust and wood debris to dissipate and settle. Leaves were flying everywhere. In the wake of his attack, they now have a path going straight to the wall.

"Zoro!" Nami squealed, glomping him. "Good job!"

"I'm surprised you didn't think of that." He frowned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She laughed. "Lack of sleep. Makes it hard to think." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just so you know… that makes me hot for you."

He quirked a smile at her. "I know," he lifted her just a bit so she ended up balanced on his swords-less side, her legs wrapped around his waist. He reached down to pick up his bag. "Come on; let's see if yours and Robin's theory about this place is right."

She smiled brightly at him. Zoro was really handy to be with.

"Want me to just slice that wall in half?"

Nami was speechless at his offer. If it was any other person she would've laugh it off as a joke.

But this is Zoro and… by _Kami_ he can do it!

"Tempting. But that would totally ruin the whole island landscape and we wouldn't want that."

"That would make it much easier to go to the other side."

"If Robin is right, you will earn her ire for destroying an archeological site!" Nami chastised

She saw him cringe, probably from recalling Franky's Water 7 story. "Fair enough." Zoro muttered. "Let's just go."

* * *

They found a stone staircase etched at the surface of the wall rock, strategically hidden so that when one gazes at the wall rock, it was not noticeable. It goes all the way up and when they arrived at the top Nami was out of breath, heart thudding on her chest, her legs tired and her knees shaking.

"Fuck," she exhaled, breath coming out in puffs, fighting the urge to topple over the finally flat terrain.

Zoro was grinning behind her. "Out of shape Nami?"

"Shut up."

He walked past her as she caught her breath. "Well, I guess you and Robin were right."

Nami lifted her head to look at him. Zoro smiled and side stepped, letting her see the view.

She slowly straightened up and inhaled sharply. "This place is beautiful!" She gasped staring at the scene before her. The map hinted that another side of the island exists, but it didn't reveal how magnificent that other side will be.

They stumbled upon a lost paradise!

Zoro shifted slightly to gaze at the girl beside him and was about to say something.

But he stopped.

Nami had turned towards him and he felt his breath got caught in his throat.

The wind blew her orange tresses all around her; a serene smile was on her face as her brown eyes shone brilliantly at their discovery. She looked enthralled at what was in front of them.

It was exquisitely beautiful.

But _her_... even more so.

She opened her mouth to speak. "It's a paradise Zoro!"

He begs to differ.

Paradise is not the one they're currently looking at. Paradise is the one that is just right beside him.

The one that literally took his breath away.

Nami lifted an eyebrow as if to ask 'what?' when he didn't answer her.

Zoro shook his head. Hell if he will tell her about it.

The suddenly Nami shuffled restlessly and pointed at something glinting eastward from where they stood.

"Zoro!"

She jumped and squealed in excitement.

And he snorted at her display.

Her grinned was huge as she cheekily commanded. "Let's go get my treasure!"

* * *

– _**The End –**_

* * *

_**R and R please.**_


	4. Splish, Splash

**Disclaimer:** One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Goldiggers are solely mine as well as Franky's camp-in-a-bag.

**Reminder:** I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

**Warning:** OOC possible. One shot.

**Rating: **M (Over the top flirting and touching)

**Note: **Entry for the#ZoNaSummerFestival event in Tumblr. Theme: Skinny Dipping & Mermaid.

**Summary: **And the treasure hunting adventure continues…

* * *

**A Taste of Summer**

**4: Splish, Splash**

* * *

_Three… two… one…_

Nami hummed the countdown under her breath and as if on cue, a head broke the surface of the water, creating ripples that spread throughout the whole pool languorously. She stared, fascinated, as the figure swam towards the low boulder where she was currently sitting; the sound of arm strokes cutting through the water filling the somehow quiet night.

The figure stood up to its full height when it reached the shallower part of the swimming hole. The silvery light of the moon shone down on familiar green hair and made the three golden earrings on his left ear gleam.

The navigator's lips curled into smile. Droplets of water rained down his muscled form, trailing lower to the rock hard abs she's been dying to touch again, before disappearing right back into the water obscuring the lower part of his body. When he ran both of his hands through his hair to brush the excess liquid, her breath hitched and a familiar, warm sensation coiled inside her.

Apparently, Zoro had no idea how hot he can be.

She continued observing him with legs dangling over the edge of the rock, the tip of her toes lightly touching the cool water while relishing in the rare sight of their resident swordsman swimming buck-naked in a pool on a still-to-be-explored territory.

She initially climbed the boulder to get a good view of the area's topography. She'd been mapping the place right from the moment they discovered that their theory (her and Robin's) about the island was true.

An uncharted and unexplored place was a total bliss for both the mapmaker and archeologist.

Not to mention the possibility that there are treasures waiting to be found.

And they were not disappointed. All around the area were scattered ruins of unknown structures and buildings, hinting that a civilization once existed in this place before disappearing rather mysteriously.

Robin was beyond exhilarated while Nami was in euphoria when she ascertained that the glinting object she saw earlier from the top of the rock wall was indeed, treasure.

The orange-haired girl would've scoured all the other ruins if not for the approaching dusk and if not for Zoro putting a stop on her treasure rampage, by literally hauling her away and throwing her over his shoulder.

The Straw Hats decided to just set up camp for the night much to the excitement of the younger members of the crew. They will continue exploring the place tomorrow when they have more time and more light. A bonfire was started, bento boxes were distributed, and tents were put up by Franky's new and handy camp-in-a-bag device much to the amazement of everyone.

Zoro's deep voice suddenly cut through her thoughts, as sharp as his cursed sword. "What do you want Nami?" He tilted his head towards her and his grey eye met hers, already aware that she was watching him for some time now.

"Oh I'm just here to enjoy the view," Nami joshed, winking at him. "Found some interesting..." she let her eyes roam up and down his body, deliberately biting her lower lip. "… terrains that I'd like to map."

He merely scoffed at her response while a Cheshire cat-like grin appeared on her face.

"Did you finally sleep off your earlier craziness?" Zoro suddenly asked.

Nami pouted and playfully kicked some water towards him. She had sulked and ranted when he had stopped her from searching for more treasures. Zoro pointed out—in his usual straightforward manner—that the treasures will not go anywhere and that she should get some rest since they've been trekking since morning and she still haven't had a proper shut eye ever since she'd woken up beside him at the inn.

He had barely finished what he was saying when he realized that Nami had stopped flailing and a soft snore reached his ears. The navigator had fallen asleep, draped over his shoulder like a rag doll while he was in the middle of knocking some sense into her thick skull.

The former pirate hunter managed to miraculously bring her to where their _nakama _are gathered without getting lost. After butting heads with the cook and ignoring his demands to hand Nami over so _HE_ can take care of her, he left the mapmaker sleeping in one of the already pitched tents.

"Say, what happened to Nami, Zoro?" Luffy asked with a finger shoved up his nose, though concern was evident on his face.

"Too much treasure hunt, captain." He answered and the young man laughed.

"Alright! Let's just let her sleep," Usopp whispered. "She'll be working our asses off tomorrow looking for treasures."

Zoro nodded and moved away from them to find someplace where he can nap peacefully.

A few hours later, Robin and Chopper found him in one of the nearest ruins. The two exchanged glances and the reindeer prodded him awake, asking him to transfer in one of the tents to get a much better rest.

He declined and instead inquired about Nami.

Robin looked amused. "She's still sleeping. Must be a really tiring day."

Zoro chose to ignore her rather suggestive tone. "You know how she is with money and treasures."

The raven-haired woman nodded. "True. And it seems like she'd gotten you rather exhausted too."

He managed to catch the subtle implication in her comment. He paid no attention to it. She can make any assumptions she wants and he couldn't care less. "You try catering to her whims for one whole day and I'll bet you'll feel the same."

Robin chuckled. "Care to join us?" She invited, changing the subject just like that. "Chopper and I wanted to see what's around the area."

Said doctor jumped on his shoulder suddenly. "Yeah join us Zoro!"

"Hnn…"

His two crewmates took that as a yes and they roamed the vicinity until they reached the swimming hole where Nami found him much, much later.

"Why are you skinny dipping at this time of the night Zoro?" Nami asked in hushed tone, moving her feet a little to play with the water.

"How do you even know I'm skinny dipping?" He questioned back, making his way towards her.

Nami gazed pointedly at the swords and clothes resting near where she was sitting. Then her eyes returned to him. "The water's awfully clear. I've been enjoying the sight of your ass for some time now."

Zoro smirked. "Pervert."

She met his smirk with a devious smile of her own. "You have no idea."

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Tempting, but no."

"No?"

"You went here and swam alone without telling me."

"Call it meditation woman besides you were sleeping."

"Uh-huh, why don't you continue meditating and let me just enjoy the view Zoro?" "

"And let you have all the fun?"

He was standing in front of her now, nearly eye level with her knees as the rock were she's perched at gave her height advantage over the tall swordsman.

Zoro brought his head down and planted a kiss on her right knee. She shivered at the feeling of his warm lips against her skin.

"Heads up Nami," he suddenly flicked something at her. She managed to catch it with both hands despite her surprise. It glinted under the moonlight and curious, she held it between her thumb and forefinger, lifting it high enough to scrutinize it.

There was no mistaking it. It was…

"GOLD?!" She gasped in disbelief. She stared at Zoro then at the item in her hand and back again. "A gold coin? Where did you get this Zoro?"

The green-haired lad's mouth twitched at that. "Come here and I will show you." He beckoned to her to join him for a midnight dip.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Zoro pointed a finger downwards. "There's gold at the bottom of this pool Nami," he grinned playfully. "Still not up for skinny dipping?"

"Zoro you ass!" She hissed at him. "I can't believe you! That's just manipulative!" He's now using her one weakness to get her to swim naked with him?

"I learned from the best," he said with a shrug, smiling wickedly.

She pursed her lips. It's not like she hadn't thought of taking a dip in this crystal clear pool when she first laid eyes upon it. It was her plan all along.

But Zoro had beaten her to it.

Her brown eyes narrowed at him as she stood up. She stepped down on a much lower rock than where she's situated and started unbuttoning her shorts. Zoro was watching her attentively, the corner of his mouth turned up.

She pulled at her tank top; throwing it carelessly near his clothes, observing the change in his expression when it dawned onto him that she was not wearing anything underneath.

Nami stood stark naked in front of him… just like when she teasingly disrobed before him at the inn.

But unlike the previous night, Zoro did not bother looking away this time. He drew his lower lip between his teeth; staring at her unabashedly, his lone, gray eye trailing over her bare form.

She felt herself shiver at the intensity of his stare. She was used to men ogling at her, used to them gawking. She had used her happiness punch a lot of times that gawping men did not even faze her.

But it was different with Zoro…

She felt her knees wanting to buckle under his gaze.

And come to think of it, he was looking at her with the one eye he wasn't able to lose during their two-year separation. She didn't want to think what two would do to her.

Zoro made a come-hither motion with his finger and she found herself wading through the water to approach him. Her long, orange locks, floated on the water and brushed behind her back, tickling her as she moved closer to him.

The moment she was near, Zoro automatically wrapped his arms around her and captured her mouth in an almost hungry kiss.

And she returned the kiss with equal fervor, arms snaking around his neck. The sensation of his warm body and the cool pool water on her own felt wonderful.

She reluctantly pulled away and watched a triumphant leer appear on the Supernova's face.

"So where is it?" She demanded suddenly.

Zoro looked offended. "You just can't wait, can you?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Tch!"

But he relented and pulled her towards the deeper part of the pool.

Zoro brought his lips close to her ear. "See something glinting down below?"

Nami looked down. The pool water was so transparent that even in the dark of the night with only the moon to serve as illumination, she can make out the bottom of it. She grabbed at his shoulder to stop herself from moving, waiting for the water around her to settle into a slower movement so she can peer and see what's underneath.

Her eyes widened when it caught something shining on the pool bed. Then she saw another, then another.

Gold coins were scattered everywhere. _Everywhere._

"Zoro!" Nami cried in exhilaration and he grimaced when her nails dug on his shoulder as her grip on him tightened. The joy on her face was undeniable.

"Go. Swim down there and see for yourself."

She pushed away from him with a grin and dived down without another word. His eye followed her form. Her long orange hair was luminous underwater and her creamy, white skin seemed luminescent… a stark contrast to the colors surrounding her.

She swam languidly, taking her sweet time exploring. She picked up one gold coin, studying it meticulously. Her hair floated around her in soft waves, gracefully moving on the water, as he watched a smile form on her lips.

If he didn't know any better, he would think he's seeing a mermaid.

_A mermaid turned human. _He thought as he watched her long legs propel her upward to the surface. Just like in the stories Robin likes to narrate to the childish members of the crew.

But Nami… is so much more beautiful than the mermaids in Robin's stories. More enthralling than the mermaids of Fishman Island combined.

When she resurfaced she was practically breathless but was still able to squeal from too much glee. She threw one arm around him, while the other showed him a handful of gold coins she'd gathered, her smile contagious that he can feel one forming at his lips.

"There are a lot down there. A LOT!" She gushed excitedly. "I can't believe it. This trip is turning out to better and better and better." She smacked her lips against his cheek. "Thanks for the tip swordsman!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, melding their bodies together. "Anytime," he whispered against her lips before kissing her fully.

Nami returned the kiss fervently but stopped when she recalled there was a handful of gold in her grasp. "Wait Zoro," she breathed. "You'll make me drop them."

"So?"

"So?" She intoned. "If I drop them, it's you who will be diving back there and getting me twice as much!"

He stifled a groan. "Hey, I was the one who told you about this place. Why do I get to dive for the coins too?"

Nami pulled an innocent face at him. "Didn't I tell you your debt interest just increased earlier twice?"

"WHAT?!"

"For forcibly cutting off the treasure hunt and for carrying me like a pig."

Zoro glared at her. Nope he takes it back. She's not a mermaid. Up here in the surface she's more of devil, a fiend, a witch.

An evil incarnate.

"By the way," she began, moving away from him embrace. "You are here longer than I was. Why didn't you dive down there to get some more gold coins for me?" She frowned at him.

Zoro snorted. "I have limitations with the favors."

"Some boyfriend you are." She puffed her cheeks in dismay. "I bet Sanji-_kun_ would gladly dive for all that gold for me." Nami said with an obviously fake pout, treading back to the boulder where she left her clothes.

If she thought Zoro will take her bait by mentioning the stupid cook, she was wrong. Instead he laughed as he followed her and said, "Good. You can order _ero-_cook to get it all for you tomorrow. I'm sure he'll gladly drown himself for his Nami-_san_."

"Hey don't be mean!" Nami chastised him, trying to hold back her laughter. He had a point there though. She reached for her shorts and shoved the coins inside the pocket before turning around to face him. "And you? What will you be doing?"

"I'm coming with you to scour the ruins for treasures of course. I just had to make sure you had something to keep stupid swirly busy."

Nami looked at him dumbfounded. She gotta hand it to him. That wasn't such a bad idea.

Another whole day alone with him.

She felt his arms encircled her waist from behind and kissed one bare shoulder, letting his lips linger there. "Guess I have to rig the draw lots tomorrow." She murmured, tilting her head a little.

Zoro chuckled. He pushed her long locks aside and started nipping at the part of her neck that she was offering to him. His hands freely roamed on her still wet body, igniting her want, stirring her need for him.

Nami moaned as his lips and hands sent delicious jolts of electricity running up and down her spine. And when his hand delved deeper, down towards that sweet spot between her legs, she closed her eyes…

"_GOMU GOMU NO… CANNONBALL_!"

The happy yell of their captain cut through the air, and jolted them out of their torrid embrace.

_SPLASH! _

"Luffy you idiot!" A voice obviously belonging to Usopp shouted. "You can't SWIM!"

"YOU SHITTY GOMU!" Sanji bellowed. "Can you not sling-shot yourself everywhere?!"

Zoro and Nami stared at each other horrified. They simultaneously shifted their gazes towards where Luffy hit the water.

Good _Kami_! They are going to get caught. And their captain's going to drown!

"Shit!" Zoro cursed, eye shifting back and forth to his captain and his navigator.

"Go! Go! Get Luffy!" Nami urged pushing him towards where their captain disappeared. She took the opportunity to escape undetected, thankful that she had half the mind to bring her Clima-tact with her.

She would get dressed later. Right now, she had to get away before someone sees her or worse, the other _haki _users of their crew sense her presence and realize she's with the swordsman.

Using her Mirage Tempo to hide herself, she darted to where the tents are just as shouts of 'I got the _aho sencho_' and 'Oh good, throw him back there and let's leave him' reverberated from the swimming hole. She was near the tents when she released the illusion, once she was sure no one was in sight.

_That was close._

"Out for a night swim Nami?"

Robin was standing in front of the tent they're sharing with a smile on her beautiful face. She had walked outside to check the commotion when Nami nearly ran into her.

Nami cringed and forced a smile. "Yeah kinda."

The raven-haired beauty giggled, stepping aside the let her into the tent. She made no mention of the fact that Nami is outside, wearing next to nothing, with clothes bundled in her arms. "Did you ran into the boys? I heard them heading towards the swimming hole."

"No, no." Nami shook her head and entered the tent. "I high-tailed it out of there before they can see me."

Robin chuckled. "Glad you didn't run into trouble. I also saw Zoro heading there earlier. Did you see him?"

"Uh no. I didn't see anyone there. Moron probably got himself lost."

"Fufufufu… chances of that happening are quite high, oh dear. I was the one who told him there are gold coins in that pool. And he said he might go and check."

"Really?"

Robin nodded. "Thought he would swim out there and get it for you."

Nami laughed, poking her head out of the tent to look at Robin. "Now why would he do that? That guy won't move unless you blackmail him to."

A smile appeared on the archeologist's lips at her statement. "True. But who knows? He might fancy doing a favor for you." She tapped a finger on her cheek looking a bit too mischievous for Nami's liking.

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

Then suddenly Robin bent down a little to level her cool blue gaze with her brown ones.

"Why don't you check _his_ pants that you're holding Nami? He might've placed some in the pockets."

* * *

– _**The End –**_

* * *

Aaw Robin. Haha. It's always fun with the _Mugiwaras_.

Hitting this chapter with two out of the 8 themes since I wasn't able to write for the other 3 and the summer fest's already finished. Will probably try to finish them all. Anyway…

_**R and R please.**_


End file.
